Necklace
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Aang finally is about to propose to Katara, till thing's change for the worst..maybe, Rated T for who know's what!, Kataang!


**_Well Hi there, again another cold has plagued me from FF, but I am back with another oneshot..I hope you enjoy!_**

**_I OWN NOTHING...wa..waa..waaaa...waaaa...CHOOOOOOOOOOO_**

* * *

Aang quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen of the tea shop, this was it, it was finally the day Aang had dreamed of ever since he met Katara. He was going to ask her hand in marriage, he checked his pocket's one last time feeling for the necklace for her, once he placed his hand on it he smiled and then continued looking for Katara, he ran out to the courtyard to see Sokka.

"Sokka!" Aang called out.

Sokka turned around and smiled.

"Hey Aang, what's up?" He asked holding Suki's hand.

"Have you seen Katara lately?" Aang asked looking behind Sokka.

"Yeah, she's in the backyard" Sokka pointed.

Aang smiled and turned around.

"Thanks"

Aang was just about to enter when Sokka shouted.

"WHY DO YOU NEED HER?" Sokka shouted.

Aang shouted back.

"You'll see!" Aang shouted as he ran threw the kitchen into the backyard which had a mini waterfall over to the left with flowers covering everything, Aang smiled as he saw Katara in he gazebo along the pathway, Aang ran up to her and smiled.

"Hey Kat" Aang shouted.

Katara smiled as she turned around.

"Aang, there you are, where have you been?" Katara asked looking at him.

Aang was surprised to see that Katara was wondering like this, she always did this when he was late for the council meeting's.

"I was up in my room, what's wrong?" Aang asked holding her waist, surprised Katara pulled away.

"I have to tell you something" Katara said.

Aang_ really_ wanted to just show her the necklace.

"I have something to tell you too" Aang said in excitement.

Katara smiled.

"Ok, you first" Katara suggested.

"Mine can wait, what's yours?" Aang asked, inside his pocket he was trying not to grip the necklace too hard.

Katara pulled down her collar to reveal a red and blue necklace with the Fire nation insignia and Water tribe's intertwined, Aang felt everything stop as he looked at the necklace..it felt as if he was looking for hours at it, inside his pocket he let go of the necklace suddenly his mind was begging for air, finally Aang looked up at Katara.

"W-wow, um..wow" Aang said.

Katara smiled as she then remembered.

"Ok, I said mine, what was yours?" Katara said.

Aang pulled his hand out of his pocket and clapped his hands.

"Um, Sokka just wanted to ask you what is the plan for dinner." Aang said.

_"That was the worst cover up lie EVER"_ Aang said to himself, he felt his throat swell as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"I thought we were going out" Katara said.

Aang felt the tears barely hanging on his eyelids, he smiled as he started to back away.

"Oh, good, I'll just go and uh..tell him now..and uh..congratulations, sorry if I ask, was it Zuko?" Aang asked pointing to the necklace, Katara looked down and nodded at him.

"Great well I do hope it goes well..and uh.." Aang said when all of a sudden he tripped over a flower pot, he looked back at the now broken pot, then to her.

"I'm just..gonna..you..know get a shovel for that!" Aang said as he then ran off.

Inside Aang walked in to see Sokka.

"So I'll see what?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked at him.

"Um..by the way, Katara said were going out for dinner" He said as he then charged up the stairs.

Suki looked up as she heard his door slam shut.

"Well..ok..then" Sokka said as he suddenly saw Suki look up the stairs.

"Do you think something happened?" Suki asked looking at him.

"Nah, he seemed pretty normal" Sokka said.

Suki looked at him.

"You thought that was fine, he totally changed the subject of the issue" Suki said.

"Oh, well at least I know what's for dinner" Sokka said.

"Your so helpful" Suki looked back.

Sokka started to walk into the kitchen and smiled.

"That's what I am" Sokka smiled.

Suki rolled her eyes, then she walked upstairs to go see Aang, once she made it to his door, she knocked.

"Aang, can I come in?" Suki asked.

"Sure" Aang said inside.

Suki then opened the door to see all the light's were out.

"Why are the curtain's closed, it's nice outside" Suki said as she made her way over to the window, she pulled he blinds lighting up the room, she looked over at Aang.

"There we go" Suki smiled.

She saw Aang was reading a scroll in his hands.

"Now how could you have been reading in the dark?" Suki asked.

Aang didn't speak, Suki knew something was up, she looked around till she finally saw the necklace in it's case.

"What's this?" Suki asked as she picked up the blue box.

She looked over at Aang who placed the scroll down.

"May I?" She asked.

Aang shrugged as she then opened it to see the necklace.

"Oh my word" Suki said in amazement, she looked over at Aang.

"Is this for..Katara?" She asked.

Aang nodded, she then handed him it and smiled.

"What are you waiting for, go on!" Suki said.

"She.." Aang said.

Suki looked at him.

"She's what?" Suki asked.

"She's already engaged to Zuko" Aang said softly.

Those five words were left in her mind for good.

"Aang..I'm..I'm so sorry" Suki said.

Aang wiped his tears away.

"It's doesn't matter" Aang said.

"No Aang, it does matter" Suki said as she looked at him.

"She's told me, I saw how she was happy, I could never give her that type of happiness" Aang said.

"You do, the first time I met you guys, she was actually _jealous_ that Cocoa and all those girls were chasing you and hanging out with you all the time" Suki said

"Yeah but that was years ago" Aang replied. "Everything's changed"

Suki sighed then she took the box and held it.

"If your not gonna tell Katara, then I'm going to _show_ her this" Suki said.

Aang looked up at her.

"You better not!" Aang shouted.

Suki smiled as she then ran towards the door.

"Sorry Aang" Suki laughed as she ran out the door, Aang jumped off his bed and chased her down the stairs into the kitchen where Sokka was snacking on jerky, Suki went on one end of the table and the other so did Aang.

"Give that back now!" Aang shouted.

"What are you going to do with it?" Suki asked.

Suddenly Aang chased her around the table.

"Burn it and bury it that's what!" Aang shouted.

Sokka sighed as he stood up in front of the two.

"What is going on?" Sokka shouted.

"Suki took the necklace I was going to give to Katara but she's all ready engaged and.." Aang said when suddenly Sokka held up his hand.

"Woah, hold..rewind..necklace?" Sokka asked.

Suki handed the box to her boyfriend as he opened it.

"Dear spirits, dude this is nice, why would you burn it?" Sokka asked.

"Because she's already engaged!" Aang shouted.

"Well I'm not gonna let you burn it till you show Katara" Sokka said.

"I'm not!" Aang shouted.

"Then we will" Sokka said looking at Suki.

Aang then jumped over the table and tackled Sokka.

"Suki" Sokka shouted handing the box as he went down.

"Got it!" Suki shouted as she started running around the room, Aang leaped on his feet and chased Suki.

"Sokka!" Suki shouted throwing the box over Aang to Sokka.

"Come and get it!" Sokka shouted.

Outside Katara heard them shouting, she then ran towards the door.

Aang stopped and used his Airbending to grabbed the box, just when it was about to land in his hands, Suki tipped it over Aang, Sokka and Suki watched as the box went flying towards the door.

"What's with all the shout..huh?" Katara said as all of a sudden the box landed in her hands.

"NO!" Aang shouted as the other's cheered.

Katara looked at the box.

"Is this what your fighting for, really the least thing you could do is act like adult's" Katara shouted. "Now, who's is this?"

Suki and Sokka pointed to her as Aang raised his hand, Aang looked over as steam blew from his ears.

"Aang, is this yours?" Katara asked.

Aang took a deep breath then he sighed,

"No" Aang said.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other confused.

"Ok, then who's is it?" Katara asked.

"..It..it's your's" Aang replied.

Katara opened the box to see the necklace, Katara's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Yeah, that's the thing I wanted to tell you..or..ask you" Aang said.

Katara stroked the necklace feeling the smooth leather and made the strap, she closed it and looked up at him.

"I know your engaged already, but I.." Aang said to suddenly be stopped by Katara's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked.

Katara continued laughing till her side's were hurting, she smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Aang, this isn't a engagement necklace" Katara said pulling down her collar.

"Yes it is, it's water tribe tradition" Aang said.

"He just gave it to me, he never ask for my hand" Katara smiled.

Aang heard the sound of a donkey play in his mind.

"I was going to say to you that Zuko made me this" Katara explained.

Aang sighed.

"Well I fell really really stupid" Aang said.

"You shouldn't be" Katara smiled as she then walked up and handed the box to him, Aang looked at her confused then she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, are you going to do it the right way?" Katara asked.

Aang finally understood as he then placed the box down on the table.

"Not just yet" Aang smiled.

That night at dinner, everyone was walking out the restaurant, when Aang looked at Katara, she looked at him, when all of a sudden Katara and Aang turned around stopping everyone, Aang smiled as he then pulled out the box and smiled.

"Katara?" Aang asked looking at her

She looked at him as he then got down on one knee holding out the necklace.

"Katara..would you marry me?" Aang asked.

Katara pulled him up and smiled.

"I've got nothing better to do I guess" Katara winked at him. "Yes"

Aang smiled as he and Katara shared a kiss, everyone cheered as they celebrated the new newly weds, Aang finally got the answer he was looking for all day...yes.

**_The end._**

* * *

**_There ain't gonna be no flipping Zutara in my story's..so..whatcha think..please review!_**


End file.
